


The Son Will Come Out Tomorrow

by poollink



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Irondad Secret Santa 2019, M/M, Marvel Universe, Multi, Peter Parker Has Issues, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Poor Peter Parker, Stephen Strange Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poollink/pseuds/poollink
Summary: Spiderman, in his nature, gets himself in trouble quite a bit. Tony gets desperate to connect with the teen, but Peter runs off.Tony is the father Peter needs. Neither of them realizes that- unlike a certain doctor.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Spring Break

Nearing the beginning of Spring break, Peter Parker took off a few days before then. Of course his attendance was never the best, but his grades were good enough for Aunt May’s permission. Being Spiderman had a hard toll on him. Not that Aunt May knew his alter-ego. All she knew was that he’d leave school early sometimes. Peter would sneak out at night and that worried her. But this time was different. It wasn’t the fact that he needed a break. Because, truth be told, he never really got one. 

“Ezekiela, it’s over,” common superhero saying. “Hand over the weird...Slime weapon.”

The villain in question laughed. His eyes gleamed in the pale moonlight. “Spiderboy, this is no weapon. It knows many, and as it knows many, it knows how to take down the few like you!” 

Truthfully, Peter took this as a waste of time. He sighed. On other occasions, it was just bank robbers and bike thefts. He wasn't used to big bad guys terrorizing close to home. The slime was almost familiar. And this had gone on for days. The tracking, the chasing, the fighting, it was getting tough on him. Luckily Peter had Mr. Stark’s new suit. He thought it would be a piece of cake.

With one finger raised, Ezekiela pointed at him. “Εντομοκτόνο!”

“Huh?”

Green fog pushed itself rapidly like it had a mind of its own. It trapped the teenager’s body with a tight grip. This guy was really giving him Deja Vu. Peter’s whole body betrayed itself with a burning sensation. Heat burned on his masked skin. The teenager screamed out in pain. No matter how hard he scratched, itched, or held onto his body, nothing gave him comfort. He fell to his knees. Ezekiela hadn’t had to use his feet to walk over. He was just there. 

“You see, boy, there is no difference between you and I. All this pain building up inside us, just because of who we are-”

The slime-guy kneeled down. Peter was in such pain he fell to his side. Unfortunately that hurt even more. Was Peter going to die here? Without ever saying goodbye to Aunt May, or Ned, or that weird MJ girl he really fancied? He couldn’t have that. The thoughts alone scared him half to death, if he wasn’t there already.

Whatever strength the hero had left he had already used. That alone left no hope for Spiderman. Tears were soaking his face and mask out of agony. He wouldn't mind dying if there wasn’t this pain to it. That strange fog had clogged his vision and now his breath. There was no way to call out. Peter was so caught up in his feelings, mentally and physically, that he hadn't even heard another voice.

“I think you’ve said enough, Onionhead.” 

Peter didn't have the vision to see it, but he definitely recognised the voice of Mr. Stark. And certainly recognised the impulsor beams. Finally after after so long, air filled his lungs. The tears were still in his eyes, but he quickly shook them away. Weakly, the defeated superhero stood to his feet. Spiderman’s legs were like noodles. Every part of his body still ached, but it was manageable. He couldn't imagine what would've happened without his spider healing. He didn’t even want to. 

With Ironman’s help, not even that was helping. Peter’s strength still wasn’t back and there was no way he could help the mentor. Tony looked as if he had it under control, but for how long? Peter felt his eyes get heavier by the second. No, no, no...This couldn’t be happening. Not now of all times! But it was. The boy lost balance, passing out at the direct contact.

\---------

Slowly but surely, Peter woke up. His eyes were blinded by increased light than before. In fact, he was afraid to open his eyes to its fullest. This was it. He must’ve been dead. Slime-guy must’ve killed him. Peter sighed. There was so much light, was he in heaven? No, he thought, no God would let him into heaven. Not if they knew what they were doing. Wherever he was, he wasn’t in pain anymore. The fog, or spell, whatever it was- must’ve wore off. Peter still remembered what it felt like and that sent a chill up his spine.

Being half-awake, he could make out a few sentences before the real life caught up to him.“Is that kid insane? Do you not see how many people he put in danger? He almost died himself. For such a smart ‘doctor’, you are so stupid. So stupid!”

Peter shot up. He wasn’t dead, but he sure as hell is going to wish he was. A lecture from Tony Stark himself was worse than death. Peter all but always got a talking to from him. That is, if he would ever pick up his phone. 

The teen jumped off the comfortable surface. He found himself staring at Mr. Stark upside down. Peter was still in his suit, thank god. Not that it mattered. Tony and- who the hell was that? There was a guy he had never seen before looking at him like he was familiar. He didn’t even look surprised about Peter being on the ceiling. He wore some red cape and had a goatee- much like Mr. Stark’s. Had that Kylo Ren guy seen Peter’s identity? Peter sure hoped not. The guy was kind of intimidating. 

Mr. Stark had an angry face. The spider ego stared back with his scared expression hidden behind the mask. It felt like it was a thousand lifetimes before the said-doctor spoke up. Thankfully he broke the tension in the air.

“Stark, I have more important things than your problematic relations. I have to get going.” 

That being said, the strange man lifted two fingers and sparks, yes, sparks, flew out in front of him. Peter’s eyes widened. He gaped at it.. Cool! But It looked like Mr. Stark had seen it all before. When he stepped through, it closed behind him. That left the two other superheroes alone. And the tension grew back twice as strong. Mr. Stark must’ve been holding back because of Dumbledore. Peter prepared himself for tears. He wasn’t good at being yelled at. 

To Peter’s surprise, he managed to speak before Tony. It was a whisper, but loud enough. He tilted his head to break eye contact. “Is everyone okay?”

Any word from there on out was like venom to Peter. It felt worse than any spider bite he could’ve had. 

“No thanks to you.”

Peter- no, Spiderman took offense to this. It hit him deeply. “No thanks to me…? No thanks to me? That weird slime was out there and I tried to tell you about it,” Peter jumped and landed on his feet. “But you wouldn’t listen! None of this would’ve happened if you had just...listened to me!”

Peter had realised he was shouting and lowered his voice. Tears in his eyes were being real threatening, but he stopped them before any could spill. The last thing he wanted was to be vulnerable in front of Tony- again.

Tony scoffed and ran a hand through his hair. This was no easier on him than it was on Peter. Certainly Peter knew that, but he was tired of Mr. Stark treating him like he needed training wheels. “I did listen, kid. Who do you think called Dr. Strange? You know, I was the only one who believed in you while everyone else said I was crazy to recruit a 14-year-old kid-”

“I’m 15.” Peter stated flatly.

“No, this is where you zip it! The adult is talking. What if someone had died tonight? Different story, huh? Because that’s on you. And if you died…” 

Tony’s voice got soft. Peter feared it wouldn’t be for long.

“I feel like that’s on me,” Tony closed his eyes and looked down. He took a deep breath. “I don’t need that on my conscience.”

Peter nodded and fidgeted, stuttering out his words. It wasn’t in fear. It was the fact that he knew he had disappointed his ‘boss.’ he wanted to be like him. Not with his money or with his fame, but because Tony Stark was a legend. He was smart and strong as a person, not as a suit of armour. “Yes sir, I understand, I’m sorry-”

“No, sorry doesn’t cut it. This...okay, this isn’t working. I‘m going to need the suit back.”

Peter’s face fell and his heart sank. There was no way he could be serious. Peter needed this suit. His suit always made him feel whole, like he had some purpose. He was alone without it. He felt useless, a speck of dust in the wind. Perhaps he would be able to manage without the suit for just some time. That reminded him; he still had the suit on. Like a second skin, almost. 

“For how long?” He asked. 

“Forever.” Tony said flatly. The older man swore he was doing this for the greater good, not because he reminded himself of his father in that very second. Peter’s heart sank some more. He couldn’t allow this! He was so annoyed at Tony. Tony wasn't his dad, he was his mentor. He can't just take things away and place Peter in timeout! It was unfair. Peter had been in battles too. He fought Captain fucking America.

“But...I’m...You can’t take it away! It’s all I have! I’m nothing without this suit!”

Tony rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He turned away so he wasn’t facing Peter. He couldn't stand to see the kid’s poor expression, even if it was hidden by a mask. “If you’re nothing without that suit, then you shouldn't have it.”

Peter grew as red as the fabric he was wearing. He could show The Tony Stark what adult was speaking. Spiderman was a hero, and Tony Stark just didn’t see that yet. He had no idea the whereabouts of Ezekiela’ if the villain had been captured or not, but at the moment he didn’t care. Peter was going to show Mr. Stark that Spiderman could be a hero too. All it took was a little push. 

“No,” the teen shouted. He was so enraged, he wasn’t thinking right. He had never felt this way. Fighting bad guys and ATM robbers were different. That was just the right thing to do. And maybe what he was feeling wasn’t, but he could figure that out in the long run. All he had to do was think of something and think quickly, because Peter's words did not take too kindly to Ironman.

“No, you don’t get to say- mphm!” 

Peter would never have even dreamed of shutting Tony up with his webs, yet here they were. It was like an instinct. Really. It just happened. It left them both speechless. Not that Tony had the chance to talk. 

Speaking of, Mr. Stark took a few angry steps before being webbed to the wall. His legs and arms resisted to no avail. He wasn’t going to get out of that for at least two hours. Not unless someone came to help him. And Peter decided it wasn’t going to be him. No. He had helped Ironman with Captain America and all the others. When is enough enough?

Peter slipped off his mask. Tony got to take a good look at Peter’s face. He was a mess. Beat red and crying with the mix of anger. It never went well. Peter was only 15, he didn’t have the emotional maturity Tony may have had. It didn’t matter then. Peter said goodbye before placing the mask back on. He jumped out the window, webbing himself to a nearby building and running. 

He was so screwed.


	2. Tracked On Paper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned and Peter share a few words. But Peter still needed to hear them.

As Peter was swinging, he thought about all the places he could go to escape his mentor. There was no way he was off the hook for this. Ironman, when he inevitably caught him because it was bound to happen, would not let him live this down. Not only would Tony most likely take away all his suits, but he'd also probably tell Aunt May too! 

God, what was he thinking? Maybe it was his stupid teenage brain. It was a good idea at the start because he was so angry but now? He had to look at the consequences of his actions! No one likes doing that! 

He needed to talk to someone, and he definitely needed to get the tracker out of this suit. If Peter knew Mr. Stark at all by now, he should know there's one in it. Peter was intelligent enough to do it himself, but he guessed he needed moral support. If anyone could help him, it was his best friend. Ned was the smartest person he knew besides Tony. He would know what to do. 

If Peter's calculations were correct, there was still an hour before the webbing wore off. That was good news. Unfortunately, Tony Stark was a man of surprises. 

The teenager attached himself directly below the school's second-floor windows. His eyes glanced around. His spidey sense was alright, and no one usually noticed him in obvious places. When he got a glimpse of Ned, he pulled out his phone and tapped away furiously. The text was something along the lines of 'omg, I'm going to die' and 'hey, meet me outside when you can! Thx.'

Peter was so lucky Ned's class was one of the boring ones. Ned checked his phone as quick as possible and the class looked at him. Peter chuckled. The class must've heard his ringer. He probably made some lame bathroom excuse. God, there was no friend like Ned. Peter was so lucky to have him.

Spiderman fell back down on his feet, running to meet up with Ned. Without Peter even saying anything, his friend was outside with his laptop in a jiffy. Peter watched Ned's breath catch up to him. There was nothing he wouldn't do for Peter. Even if that meant running down three hallways and a staircase. He had his back and vice versa.

"Pete, what is it?" 

"Bro, okay, so Ironman was like 'omg, you put yourself and a lot of people in danger. I need the suit back. And I was like 'omg Tony, that's my suit you can't just do that' and then he was like 'blah blah blah, give me the suit' and I was like, 'no!' And webbed him against the wall and now I need your help." Peter took a dramatic breath in and panted. Swinging from buildings and walking up walls was nothing like talking quickly with one breath. 

Ned's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. Clearly, the two saw this situation differently. At least someone got some delight out of this. His arms shot up to his chest and he hopped up and down. Despite all that was going on, it gave Peter a smile. 

"I shouldn't stay in one place for a long time. Come with me?" Peter asked. The hope in his eyes was hidden, but the pleading in his voice was evident. He was going through shit, not just being on the run from the most notorious Avenger. After asking, Ned's eyes lit up even more. His face fell though, and Peter's followed. 

"P- Spidey, you know I can't just web away like you."

"Oh, yeah, no, I got you covered! Hop on." 

Spiderman turned around and lowered his knees. Unless Ned wanted to be wrapped up and carried throughout the city, this was the only option. The plus side was that Tony would never strike a civilian either. Ned knew about Peter's strength and he wasn't concerned about falling to his doom. 

Hopefully. 

Peter jumped up with more force than expected. It made Ned grip him with the strength of a bear. They swung around the city. Ned was holding tightly onto Peter's shoulders like he a baby duck. Ned's face uncovered, the wind blew through his hair. As fun as it was, Ned looked like he was about to vomit. Peter did this every day, he thought, wow. 

It took no longer than 20 minutes before they were at Peter's apartment. Surprisingly, Aunt May wasn't there. That struck some fear in the hero's heart. Maybe Tony actually got ahold of her. Not that it mattered. Peter knew, once again, that he wouldn't hurt anyone if he could help it. 

As they climbed through the window, Ned quickly jumped off and landed on the carpet floor. It may have been fun, but he'd be damned if he ever did that again. Also, he was super cold. Ned crawled over and whipped a blanket off of his best friend's bed- quickly wrapping it around himself. Spiderman shut the window and removed his mask. 

Ned looked away as Peter began to strip. It wasn't that he hadn't seen him shirtless or anything. And he was wearing trousers so he wasn't entirely naked. Besides, he had already seen his body before.

...In a not sexual way. They were still teenagers, mind you. 

Peter threw on some clothes, knowing it wouldn't be long before the suit was back on. He didn't care. It was nice to get out of the suit once in a while. Especially when he was on the run. It actually made him think a bit as the duo dissected the suit. This didn't make him a criminal, right? Technically Mr. Stark had gifted him it, so it wasn't stolen or anything.

"Is..." Peter hesitated. He knew he could tell Ned anything, it was just a matter if he thought Ned was going to listen. "Do you think Mr. Stark is going to hate me?" 

Ned scoffed and focused once more. Little time, they reminded themselves. Though, they could still chat. Ned's little response worried Peter.

"Dude, who cares? No teenager would ever even think of doing what you did! It's about time you stood up for yourself. Seriously. Stark is good people, it's time he sees that you are too." 

The hero in question smiled fondly. A blush crept up his neck. It was out of embarrassment, really. He diverted his eyes to look at Ned. Thankfully not covered, but it didn't matter. He was concentrated on the red fabric before them. Peter looked back at the suit too. 

Peter had just located the tracker, and that didn't leave them much time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're waiting to read about Tony and Strange, I got you covered! ^-^ You'll see them next chapter.


	3. Cold Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't ship Ned and Peter, but I do think their friendship is very wholesome!!

In most cases, Tony would be annoyed to find that a hole in the fabric of space in time opened. It was made of fizzy orange and yellow sparks, as they had always been with Strange. This time, however, was different. Being held against a wall by what the very suit you created did was giving him some really bad memories. Not that he would have any positive recollections about that. 

Seriously, the one time he tries to really be a parent- it backfires on him. Stark knew exactly what the kid was feeling. He had been a kid once before. But, in all fairness, Peter had only known his parents for six years of his life. And Stark was already driving when his- 

"Stark! Did you not heed my warning about the boy swinging around? His Spider Healing may h- Stark?" 

The man looked at Stark with an unambiguous face. It was hard to tell what he was thinking, but he seemed like he was on the verge of laughter. Honestly, Tony thought, screw that doctor. There was no doubt in saying Tony would've done the same. Both of their personalities fit so well together, even if they clashed and fought most times. Neither would admit that. It wasn't like they were friends, just work partners. 

"You didn't listen to what I said, did you?" 

The tips of the doctor's gloved fingers glowed and the webbing began to melt off of Tony's body. It wasn't hot- Tony barely felt a thing. It was the feeling of walking into a million spider webs that bugged him. 

"I don't listen to people, Potter. And I don't need to, you're no doctor." Tony whipped away any excess material on his suit. He hurriedly pushed past the taller man and poured a shot of Hennessey. Lucky for him, the web didn't go in his mouth. But it was that dangerously close. 

Strange walked like he was on air. He'd have his hands folded by his stomach. Even when fighting and defending the planet, his ego was higher than a Coachella event. It just itched at Tony that he sauntered around like he was some sort of god. It shouldn't have been that annoying to him, considering his own ego. 

Strange stood at the opposite side of Tony in no time. His eyes looked like they were staring into Tony's soul. Considering the wizard had his magic hands, he probably was. Tony all but shivered at the thought. Although- Tony Stark wasn't a coward. The man glared back twice as hard. Quickly, Tony downed his shot.

"I am a doctor, thank you. Why do you think I told you Spider-boy's concussion would cause irradiation? Because it would. If you had just pulled your head out of your ass, perhaps you wouldn't be in this situation."

"If I had just-" Tony laughed with venom in his voice. He poured another drink without making eye contact. "Maybe if you pulled your own head out of your ass, you wouldn't be in robes and cloaks." 

Stephen took a step towards him. His hands balled into fists at his sides. It wasn't like Tony to be this way, but surprising things could happen when those two fought. Strange wanted to keep a cool head- be the rational one here. Unfortunately, he'd often defend his own ego.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean, Stark?" 

Tony gave another chuckle insincerely. He was getting off-topic from the matter at hand. Strange just kept his gaze. He expected an answer, but he already knew it. That was the funny thing. 

"I have to find the kid. Lecture me all you want later. I'm busy." 

Tony tapped his chest and the suit surrounded him. From where Peter left, the broken shards of glass were on the ground. Ironman flew out that window- more or less. He wasn't worried about damaging the suit or any other glass. It wasn't like the man had no money. It was almost weird. It sounded like Strange's voice calling out to him. 

He must have been too far to hear.

\----

"That about does it, Pete." 

The pair just finished up with the suit. It took shorter than it would have any other day. Considering one of them was in a rush in all. To be fair, there were two of the smartest teenagers working on it. 

Peter quickly stripped back down and slipped it on. There weren't any other changes to the suit, but it really felt better. Like he had let go of a weight he didn't know he had. It was favorable- freer. He opened the window and peeked back at Ned. He was giving him a thumbs up. 

Spiderman shook his head and rushed back for a quick moment. He wrapped his arms around Ned for a hug. Ned huffed out a breath. 

"Too...Tight, " Peter let him go. The shorter kid fixed his shirt and gave a thumbs up to Peter.

"Thanks, Ned. I owe you like...Big time! Do you want a ride back to school?" 

Ned almost went green. Guess the swinging didn't do him much. "No-no, no more Spiderman rides. Thanks though," he cackled nervously, "good luck." 

"Thanks. I think I might need it." 

The teenage hero swung out of his own room and soon out of sight. Ned sighed and sat down on the bed. In his fingers, he twiddled with the long strip that was a tracker.


End file.
